Lucky
by TOAtearandluke101
Summary: First fanfic in a long time? What happens when you mix Paulina, Sam's sister, and a talent show? Well, you get a new entry in the show, of course! But will the sister's song choice bring two certain people together? Or will they stay in the same spot?


TOAtearandluke101 here! This is my first Danny Phantom story and I am truly sorry if it seems a little stilted or a little random, but going through a writer's block tends to do to that me. Kaori has a fascination with all things Japanese and was given the chance to go to school in Japan under the guise that it was a scholarship offer, but it was also to learn to control and contain her spiritual power. She helps frequently with helping seal ghosts via using her spiritual power. She loves wearing Gothic Lolita clothing, reading manga, and watching anime. Kaori is also very good at sports and enjoys making the football team looking like fools.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor own the song "Lucky"… lucky bastards…

Samantha "Sam" Manson and her twin sister Katherine "Kaori" were sitting with Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley at the table that they usually sat at. They were having fun like usual…well at least Kagome and Sam were until Paulina came up to their table.

"Hey geeks. Did you know about the upcoming talent show?" Paulina asked.

"Yes we did. You have been talking about it EVERY DAY." Kaori replied crankily, since using her spiritual powers to get rid of ghosts that kept appearing more and more every day was encroaching on her sleep time. And let's just say when you are trying to sleep a little and Paulina and her cronies won't shut up tends to piss off people.

"Well, I just want all of you to vote for me."

"Why would we? We have better things to do than go to an event that shows the hypocrisy of the world and further the gap of the status quo." Sam replied.

"Sam, you forgot that we don't really need to see Paulina selling her body on stage lest we run off and puke for an hour." Kaori said smirking.

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"Oh! How dare you, you talentless geeks!" snarled Paulina.

Paulina went and stood right in front of Kaori, glaring. But all Kaori did was turn around and continued to smirk while fiddling with her sleeves.

"Oh like you have any talent, fashionless witch?" Kaori said calmly and coldly, her purple eyes reflecting her face.

"Rrr… like your outfit looks any better? Your outfit looks like a smattering of rags you own!"

"Hey, leave the Goth loli style alone!"

"Fine. But if you have geeks have talent, then prove it by joining the talent show. Oh wait, Kaori, you can't, can you? Since you aren't allowed to since you got in trouble for trying to hit me with your bag and the principal barred you from this year's talent show. And everyone knows that these guys don't even have a chance." sneered Paulina.

"Hah! They do to have talent! Tucker is good with instruments and Danny and Sam can sing! So ha!"

"He he. I'll see your friends try to last on stage. See ya, fashionless."

Paulina walked off with an extremely pissed off Kaori glaring daggers and imagining strangling her with a lace collar.

"Kaori! Did you just do what I think you just did?" Tucker, Sam, and Danny said at once."

She turned around to see a nervous Tucker, pale Danny, and an angry Sam.

"Yep. You guys are entering the talent show." said Kaori with a huge smile.

"But we can't just do that! Like she said, they'll chew us alive!" Danny said.

"And I can't play a lot of instruments all at once!" Tucker said.

"And I am not going on stage!" yelled Sam.

"Don't worry, I may not be allowed on stage but the principal did say I could help a group with their act! I'll prep you guys for opening night! And I'll ask people to play instruments along with you Tucker!"

"But where are we going to practice?" Tucker asked.

"Well, our parents are out for a couple of months, so our place would be perfect!" replied Kaori.

"Okay, so we'll all meet there after school?" Danny asked.

"I guess so… but I don't really want to do this…" muttered Sam.

~After School: Sam's and Kaori's house~

"Well, like I said, I figured it out, Jazz and Valerie has agreed to join. And I choose what Danny and Sam are going to do. They'll be singing this song."

She gave each and everyone music sheets, some only with vocals, and others with instrumental parts.

"You want me and Sam to sing?" Danny yelled, getting paler as seconds passed.

"Yep." replied Kaori.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY KAORI? YOU WANT ME TO SING?" snarled Sam.

"Well I know for a fact that you can sing, Sam. The walls aren't sound proof ya know."

"I am not doing this."

"….I'll go with you to Japan and take you Goth loli shopping."

There was a huge silence in the air and Danny ,Tuck, Jazz, and Valerie were extremely tense until Sam spoke again.

"Fine. But I also get to borrow some of your clothes."

"Okay. Everyone shall we practice now?" Kaori said to everyone.

"Wait, don't we need instruments?" Jazz asked.

"Don't worry, Valerie. I'm pretty sure both of them have all we need to get ready." Tucker said.

"Sam…where is she leading us?" Danny asked.

"She's taking us to her music studio." replied Sam.

"Kaori has her own music studio?" exclaimed Danny.

Danny said this so loudly that Jazz screamed, who caused Valerie to accidentally to crash into Kagome, who fell and Tucker tripped on her, and his beret hit Danny in the face, and fell on top of Sam's lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sam! I didn't mean to fall on you and accidentally kiss you!" Danny said his entire face red.

He stood up from the floor and helped her sprawled form up from up the floor, not looking at her.

"Hey, Danny. Look at me. It's fine. It was only an accident." Sam said, smiling.

"But Sam…"

"Danny, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

They failed to notice that they're faces were really close to each other and that Kaori, Jazz, Valerie, and Tuck were all staring.

"AHEM! Could you lovebirds stop looking at each other so we can finally learn the song?" said Valerie, with a huge smirk on her face.

They looked at each other, then looked at the four of them, then at each other again, then pounced away from each other.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go, Kaori!" Sam said and dragged Kaori away, leaving Danny alone with Tuck and Valerie.

"…So, did you enjoy the kiss Danny boy?" Tucker said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Wha- What? Of course I didn't! Sam is my best friend and I don't feel for her that way!" Danny said very quickly.

"You denied that very quickly Danny. That is very suspicious…" Valerie said.

"Danny… What are you hiding? You know you suck at hiding stuff so might as well tell us…" Jazz said.

"B-Be quiet! It not like I want to kiss Sam's soft lips again or something…"

"I don't recall asking about Sam's lips, did I, Tucker, Jazz?"

"Nope. What is the reason behind that, Danny?"

"Come on, you know you can trust us…"

"What the fuck guys? Why are you interrogating me like this?" Danny said nervously.

"Well, you are acting totally suspicious." Tucker said.

"Way too weird for a guy have a reaction like that if the girl in question is only a friend…"

"No, I'm not! Now hurry up! Kaori and Sam are waiting for us!" Danny said and sped off.

"He is totally in love with Sam." Tucker and Valerie said at the same time.

"And yet he thinks he can hide it from us… My clueless little brother…" Jazz said while shaking her head.

~ In front of the Music Studio~

(This is during the conversation with Danny, Tucker, and Valerie)

Kagome and Sam were waiting for the others to arrive and stood by the doors silently and awkwardly.

"Umm… Sam… I have a question." mentioned Kaori.

"Hmm? What is it?" replied Sam.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Wha? Of course I didn't enjoy Danny's sweet tast-"

Sam clamped her mouth shut with her hand but Kaori already got the hint that she was going to say 'sweet tasting' and started to point at her.

"I knew it! You like Danny, don't you!" exclaimed a happy Kaori.

"SHHH! Don't say it so loud!" whispered Sam.

"When did you start liking him? C'mon, tell me the juicy details!"

With a tomato red face, Sam said softly, "When I first met him. You could've had said it was love at first sight…"

"Aww… that's so sweet… I was right! This song is perfect for you two!"

"Why…?"

"You'll find out when you sing it!"

Before Sam could ask "What are you planning", Tucker and Valarie were laughing and Danny was completely red in the face.

"Okay come on you guys. Let's go in." Kagome said. (TOAtearandluke: I'm not gonna give anything anyway until the day of the show so you guys are just gonna hafta wait! ^O^)

~Day before the Talent Show~

Danny and Sam were waiting for the others at Nasty Burger, not knowing that those four never planned on coming, wanting rather to have them to go on a date instead. And thirty minutes later, both of them got the hint and went inside the place,

'I am so going to kill them for this…' Sam and Danny thought but for completely different reasons.

Sam's reason was that Kaori was purposely trying to get them together and even told Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie to go along with it. Danny believed that they were trying to get another reason to tease him about his conflicting feelings about Sam.

"So… how do you think we are going to do in the talent show?" Danny asked.

"Well, with Kagome working like a devil and overworking us like dogs, we're doing really well." replied Sam with a small smile.

"Yeah, she wants Paulina to swallow her own words and regret calling us talentless geeks."

"She's been like this since we were children. She always had a sense of justice. And I always liked that about people."

Danny noticed that face was the way she had when she would read newspaper articles about "Inviso-Bill" latest heroics. About him saving Amity Park from the latest ghost or the occasional stopping a robbery or someone was getting harmed. He mostly saw this when it involved him. Her face would always light up with a smile and her eyes would've been sparkling and how her face would look so gentle…

'WAIT? AM I THINKING ABOUT HOW PRETTY HER FACE LOOKS?' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam said while getting closer to him.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine! I gotta go…go help my mom cook tonight! See you tomorrow Sam!"

Danny dashed off without even finishing his food or saying goodbye to Sam, leaving her completely confused and lost.

"Goodbye?"

~Day of Talent Show~

Kaori was with everyone behind the curtain, putting final touches on everyone's outfits and such, since they were going on stage after Paulina, who wasn't half bad with her dance act.

"Okay, you guys go out there and give it your all!" chanted Kaori.

"Of course we are! We aren't gonna let her call you guys talentless!" Valerie said.

"But what about the 'geek' part?" Tucker asked.

"That's something nobody can change."

"Isn't that a little uncalled for?" asked Jazz.

"Be quiet, nerd." replied Valarie.

"You guys, stop fighting. We're about to go on." said Sam.

"… I'm nervous." said Danny.

Sam turned around and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I have trust in all of us that we can make through this. Team Phantom never gives up after all."

"Thank you, Sam." Danny whispered back.

All five of them walked upon the stage and got into their respective spot.

"Hello, I'm Sam and we're the Phantoms and we'll be singing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat!"

Danny: Do you hear me

I'm talking to you

Across the water

Across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky

Oh my

Baby, I'm trying

Sam: Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the room

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

'_It's true. Danny is the one that is always in my heart and was always there for me when life was really hard. He even appears to me in my dreams and in a crowd, his voice is what I hear the most…'_

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh

Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you

I promise you, I will

'_It's true! How did I never notice that I always loved Sam? How did I not notice that Sam was always there for me?'_

'_Danny… every time I say goodbye to you, I always wanted to kiss you…but I will keep it to myself if the time comes when you will reciprocate my feelings for you. So I promise you that I will wait for you until that time.' _

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

'_I'm in love with my best friend, who knows me more than anyone. She is the reason and the motivation to come back safe and sound.'_

'_I've fallen in love with my best friend yet I am happy to have these memories with him. And I want to stay like this in case he never falls for me. Being separated from him would hurt too much.'_

Danny: And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music through the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Sam: Though the breeze through the trees

Move so pretty

You're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

'_As this world you and I live in keeps spinning, I will have undying love for you. You are the only one that can hold me to the one place where I fell in love with you.'_

'_Sam is the only one that I can see, with or without Paulina there. She is the one that is holding my heart.'_

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

'_She may be my best friend but she is also the best. I'm lucky to be in love with her and lucky for her to be my best friend.'_

'_There will be no other person just like him. I enjoy the fact that I am his best friend since we know each other so well and he's the only one that knows me like this. I am happy that he has my heart.'_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh

Oooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh

Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

When it was evident that the song, everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered loudly, surprising all of them.

"Everyone, shush! Now we will have the contestants all come up on stage and the judges will mention the winners of the talent show!" Mr. Lancer said through the microphone.

The spotlight light went to the judges' booth, and one of the judges stood up, where she went through the process of who won in what category.

"And for the second place in the category of Best Overall, the winner is…Paulina!" The overly perky judge said.

"What? The fabulous me got second place? How could that be?" screeched Paulina.

But the judge couldn't actually hear her and went on mentioning first place.

"And for first place in Best Overall: THE PHANTOMS!"

Confetti came out and fell all over the stage and the lights went and hit the surprised five. Kagome went and ran toward them.

"You guys! You won!" squealed Kaori.

She went and literally glomped all of them before rubbing in Paulina's face that they won. While everyone else was distracted, Danny went up to Sam, who (in his opinion, was very cute in the Goth loli outfit) was talking to another contestant.

"Hey, Sam? Could I talk to you?"

"Huh? Yeah sure."

"Ummm… It took me singing this song to figure it out, but….Iloveyou…" he muttered the last part.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that." said a very weirded out Sam.

Danny looked up with a very determined and very red face at that and looked Sam in the eyes.

"Sam! I really love you and want you to be my girlfriend!"

Sam was obviously speechless and since Danny didn't hear anything, he assumed that was a no and said, "Uh, Sam, forget I ever said that, okay? I-It was a joke."

Danny was about to leave, in humiliation, until she grabbed his sleeve.

"Danny, wait. You shouldn't leave until you hear me out."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Danny, this song reminded me of the feelings that I still have for you. And it has given me the confidence to say what I didn't want to say before… What I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Now it was Danny's turn to be speechless. Well at least for a little while. Then he proceeded to grab Sam and spin her around with a huge dorky smile on his face.

"GAHH! Danny, have you gone crazy? Put me down!" yelled Sam.

"Ha hah. Sorry. I'm just so happy."

"Heh, so am I Danny, so am I."

Both of them each others' eyes and continuously got closer until their lips had finally connected in a soft and yet passionate kiss. Course that ended quickly with cameras and squeals being heard.

"Oh, you lovebirds are so cute!" Valerie said.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so happy!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Finally you two got together!" Tucker said.

"My sister finally got a boyfriend!" exclaimed Kaori.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING HUMILIATING!" Both of them yelled.

Ahh! Finally finished it! It took me such a long time to write it! Especially in one day! Read and review!


End file.
